Back where we belong outtake : Hold me close
by ptirobo
Summary: A scene that took place during the 11th chapter of "Back where we belong", this story can be read by itself … Klaine fluff - aka Kluff


As promised in the eleventh chapter of « Back Where We Belong » here's what happened in Kurt's room during the sleepover …

Can be read alone though, just sweet Kluff … I write from Blaine's point of view (sort of …) because that's how the plot bunnies told me the story …

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Back where we belong take-out : Hold me close**_

Well, that evening had been interesting, to say the least.

Naturally, sixteen teenagers put together could only be a source of chaos, but it was nice to be all assembled, almost cozy in the small living room of the Hudson-Hummels.

But long before all the discussions came to an halt, Kurt's head had started to drop to Blaine's shoulder, a definite sign that he only wanted to go to sleep.

"Love ? Kurt ?" Blaine started to say quietly, brushing a few bangs from Kurt's forehead. "Maybe you should go to bed ?"

Of course, his deep, oh so sacred fear of Burt Hummel's protectiveness prevented Blaine from even hoping to sleep in the same room, but he _could_ help the slender boy to go to bed, to prevent him to crash in the stairs.

Yes, he was raised as a gentleman, thank you very much.

"Hm, sleepy … Comfy … Smells nice …"

Kurt's mumblings were so not helping the present situation.

"Come on, amore, let's get you settled you in your bed … Remember your bed ? Much more comfy that good ol' me, you can actually sink in it …?" Blaine himself was so tired that the Southern drawl came without a warning as he put his arm around Kurt's waist.

At the combination of the Italian word and the accent, though, Kurt was suddenly wide-awake, and didn't look like he needed his help anymore.

If anything, _he_ was pulling Blaine by his wrist in the stairway to his bedroom.

"Kurt ? What are you …?"

Before Blaine could make sure that his boyfriend had not been put under some spell, Kurt's lips were covering his, and all thoughts about being a gentleman – or fears of Burt Hummel's talent with a firearm – flew out of the window.

"Kurt … God I love when you kiss me like that …" Blaine whimpered against Kurt's lips, his hold tightening around the slim frame.

"Blaine ?"

"Hm … Yes love ?"

"Stop talking."

"Yes Sir."

And boy did he stop talking.

Enjoying the way Kurt had initiated the kiss, Blaine couldn't let him control every single thing about it.

Gently licking the pink lips of his boyfriend, Blaine kept on rubbing circles on the small of his back, relishing the purring sound that came rumbling from Kurt's chest as the taller boy parted his lips, letting Blaine's tongue caress the inside of his mouth in an intimate gesture.

Blaine loved those moments, those particular instants during their kisses : breathing suddenly became overrated, lost as they were in the feeling of the other against them, hands lazily traveling up and down each other's back or shoulders while their tongues were performing some sorts of tango, never really fighting for dominance, simply going with the other.

Obviously, at some point, they had to release each other's mouth in order to get some air, but in general, Blaine was the one keeping in contact with Kurt's skin, pressing kisses along the magnificent jaw and neck that presented themselves to his eager lips.

However, tonight was decidedly filled with surprises, as Kurt's fingers came to turn his head, allowing him to kiss a path from his ear to his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine.

" … Oh my … Guh !" Blaine was lost in the combined sensation of Kurt's soft fingers against his jaw and of his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck and of his upper body against his own torso and, _wow_, their hips bumping against each other.

Well, that's new.

"Kurt !" he whisper-shouted, his hands resting flatly against the door, as he didn't trust himself at the moment.

"Hm ?" came the interrogative noise, hummed against his damn Adam's apple.

"Seriously, dahling, you should stop before I can't leave the room" At this point, he couldn't care less what accent came spurting out of his mouth, or of how blunt he might sound, Blaine needed to get his crazy-hormone driven body under control.

Kurt rose his head from his spot on his throat to look at him, and Blaine had to bite his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape : the blue-green-grey-do-i-look-like-I-care-right-now eyes were almost completely dark, a circle of the inhuman color around the blown-up pupils that were looking down at him.

"Who said anything about you leaving this room ?"

_Oh My Rowling, what is going in here ?_

"Kurt … Oh, God, you have never sounded so …"

"So what ? So _freakin__' _turned on ? So sexy ?" The whispered words were getting a specific response from his body, now that's for sure !

Blaine hesitated for a moment, his hands coming up to cup Kurt's face.

"Well … _yeah_!"

Kurt started to chuckle at the _very_ articulate answer, and his own hand came to rest against Blaine's chest … Taking advantage of the sudden – yet welcomed – break in the lovely attack on his skin, Blaine chose to express his feelings the best way he knew, and started to sing softly.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me _

_Come on, honey, tell me so …_

Kurt's laugh only increased at the cheesy song picked by his boyfriend, but the glint in his eyes when he looked back at Blaine was anything but amused.

It was … _animal_.

Well, damn if that look was not going straight to his already hard cock.

"Kurt, I … I really don't think … We're not … I'm not ready … I …"

"Blaine …"

Sighing, Kurt pulled once again his wrist, driving him toward the bed in the middle of the room, lightly pushing his shoulder to bring him to a sitting position. Obeying the silent invitation, Blaine let his head drop to his chest ; he really was making a mess of the best situation …

Putting his finger against Blaine's chin, Kurt forced his head up. The irises were back to a more natural color – well, natural for Kurt anyway – but they were still filled with a deep emotional turmoil, and a gentle smile was resting on Kurt's reddened lips.

Threading his fingers in the dark curls on the back of Blaine's head, Kurt kept on looking in his eyes, searching for an answer, searching for the source of doubt that had brought their oh so wonderful kiss, a kiss filled with so many promises, to an halt.

Apparently, he found what he was looking for, because he lightly pulled the air toward him, bringing Blaine closer to him, until his mouth was directly in Blaine's ear.

"I didn't want to scare you" he started to whisper, gently rubbing the small hair with his fingertips. "I know what I want though."

The certainty in his voice forced Blaine to lean backward, in order to properly look at him.

Kurt seemed a bit shy yet confident ; an endearing combination, that brought a loving smile on his lips.

"I want to sleep with you. Not … have sex, or whatever you want to call it, just … sleep, you know" he quickly added, a familiar blush rising on his cheeks.

Chuckling deep in his throat, Blaine leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses on the reddened cheeks and on the tip of the nose of this boy – nay, this man he loved so much.

"Sleep sounds good, amore" he whispered directly against Kurt's eyelids.

With a low growl, Kurt's hands were back on both sides of his face. "A warning, Mr. Anderson : don't speak Italian or any foreign language if you don't want a repeat of earlier events."

Openly laughing now, Blaine rose on his knee to "walk" toward Kurt, for once towering over him. Bringing his right hand to the patch of skin just beneath Kurt's ear, he gave it a sweet, slow caress with his fingertips, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"I'll keep that in mind for another time, love".

And with that Blaine jumped out of the bed, to retrieve his sleeping attire from his backpack.

Kurt's voice stopped him in his track.

"Promise ?"

From his spot, as he was kneeling on the floor, Blaine found Kurt to look delicious, as he rested against a fluffy pillow, a smaller one hugged against his lap.

Rising again with his shirt and pants in hand, Blaine leaned against the bed, cocking his head on the side and Kurt's favorite smile dancing on his lips.

"Promise."

Kurt smiled widely, all traces of the sex driven animal he had displayed earlier forgotten … both knew that he was there, under all these protective layers – both literal and figurative.

"Good. Now go get ready, and come back to hold me."

"Yes Sir."

xxxxxxxx

I hope the fluff was fluffy enough ;)


End file.
